¿UN CAMINO, UNA OPORTUNIDAD?
by shanon17
Summary: Me dices  " …  no voy a buscarte más, no te molestare", me dices esto y te vas  pero… ¿y que se supone qué debo hacer? te miro marchar lentamente y aun cuando sé que si te vas te habré perdido  ...
1. Solo quería decir graias, decir adiós?

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no pertenecen a mi sino a la cadena de televisión KBS2.

Hola! Solo paso a dejarles este pequeño texto que se me ocurrió hace algunas horas espero les agrade, dejen RR por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**¬¬¬Solo quería decir gracias, solo quería decir adiós¬¬¬**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuerdos que se sobreponen

Pensamientos silenciados

Pero ahora lo dejo ir todo

¿Cuánto habré llorado?

No lo sé pero…

Sé que ahora

No pienso mas en ti

[¬¬]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿"Un camino, una oportunidad"? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

En este mundo, el único destino

[1]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡TE QUIERO Yi JOUNG! _(mostraban los anuncios con el reflejo de la luz del sol al amanecer)

_-Idiota… Incluso cuando sabias que estabas siendo una idiota… ¡Incluso cuando sabias eso mejor que nadie!... Si me pusiste en una situación tan difícil ¿Qué se supone que haga? _

_**-El viento una vez que se va no puede regresar a ese lugar otra vez Ji Young **_

_-¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!… ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas de nuevo! Aaaaahhh… [2]_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis ojos se abren, otra vez ese sueño, no sé cuantas veces ya me ha despertado a mitad de la noche, la humedad en mis ojos me ha despertado, seco mis lagrimas es tan doloroso siempre. Enciendo la lámpara que está en la cómoda junto a mi cama y miro el reloj sé que es inútil intentar volver a dormir llevo días así, son las cinco de la mañana, no están de madrugada así que me levanto y salgo a correr quiero olvidar por lo menos un rato aquel recuerdo.

Quiero que mi vida vuelva a la normalidad, así que realizo el doble mis actividades de siempre con la esperanza de que al ocuparme no piense en ti y que al final de día el cansancio me venza y no te recuerde en aquella mañana, solo gracias me queda decirte, así que espero tener el valor de despedirme de ti, es lo que pensaba mientras recogía el servicio en una mesa del restauran de avena, al oír el sonido de la puerta dirigí mi mirada hacia ella para darle la bienvenida al posible cliente pero al mirar te encuentro a ti ¿por qué?...

-Yi Joung sunbae- es inevitable saludarte mi boca se abrió antes de que mi cerebro reaccionara. Y ahí estas nuevamente con esa sonrisa tonta y esa amabilidad tuya que me tienta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué? Estoy tentada a preguntarte en cuanto te sientas a la mesa, pero me sonríes y me extiendes en tu mano una bolsa (¬¬) y yo como una tonta la acepto me dejo llevar una vez más por ti en una situación confusa, solo una vez más me prometo.

-¿Aún no hay noticias de Jan Di?- me preguntas mientras cruzas tu pierna. Es un alivio saber el motivo.

-No. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Apagó su teléfono y solo dijo que se iba a algún lugar… -me miras sereno mientras hablo -Si era al este o al oeste, ni siquiera lo dijo…- me interrumpes -Probamente ella esté bien, es Geum Jan Di después de todo- lo dices con tanta tranquilidad que te creo –Parece que conoces a mi amiga mejor que yo- y en verdad lo digo con sinceridad, me sonríes y hablas –Te lo dije, conozco un poco sobre mujeres- simplemente sonrió, parece que volvemos a esas conversaciones que teníamos antes, sin mis sentimientos de amor de por medio tan solo un tono que usas cuando conversas con alguien que conoces, el tiempo está ayudando.

Me atrevo a hablar de nuevo -¿Cómo esta Joon Pyo sunbae?- desvías tu mirada un segundo antes de responder –Está hecho un desastre, qué más- me imaginaba esa respuesta.

-¿Ga Eul?... – me llamas y no puedo evitar el mirarte a los ojos ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Quisiera preguntar pero no me atrevo y tu continuas mientras me miras fijamente a los ojos puedo darme cuenta que vas en serio –Ahora, ¿no deberíamos hablar sobre nosotros?- ¿Nosotros? Qué cruel eres, desvío mi mirada y medio sonrío. ¿Nosotros? No existe y tú lo sabes, solo me queda guardar silencio.

[3]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ilusionaste y rompiste a mi corazón no te odio, te amo por ser quien eres pero estoy segura que no puedo esperar por ti por siempre quiero ser una mujer bella una que tenga un corazón fuerte y que no se rompa fácilmente, uno que haya sido volteado, pisoteado pero capaz de soportar el calor del horno. Es lo que dijiste. Dijiste que es la única forma para que no tuvieras arrepentimientos, sunbae. Quiero creerte, quiero pensar que así será, por eso camino junto a ti, porque quería decirte Gracias.

-Ga Eul, yo…- No, No sigas, no digas nada más, por favor no continúes, sé que es inútil pensar en que algún día me querrás, ahora lo sé, no he podido olvidar aquella mañana cuando por primera vez te vi llorar, verte así es algo que creí imposible pero mirar como tus lagrimas caían me hicieron sentir tan triste, darme cuenta de cuánto la amas duele demasiado, no estoy molesta contigo y no es un reproche, es simplemente que ver el amor tan grande que sientes por ella duele, duele saber que aun la amas y que tal vez nunca podrás olvidarla, agradezco a Dios por haberme permitido conocerte y te agradezco haberme hecho sentir este sentimiento tan grande, ahora puedo dejarte ir sin remordimiento, puedes seguir sin mirar atrás, no te preocupes por mí, mi corazón no es de cristal no se romperá.

-Yo me iré primero- se que no esperas esta respuesta pero es la única que puedo dar -No es necesario que te sientas obligado conmigo, yo lo sé… sé cómo te sientes respecto a mi… Es por eso que ahora no voy a buscarte más, no te molestare- quiero mirarte a la cara y decírtelo, se que estas sorprendido, para mí no es fácil pero tengo que decirlo…

-¿Ga Eul?- me llamas y quiero detenerme no quiero hablar más, pero es necesario tú lo sabes, solo por esta vez deja que sea yo quien hable –Mi profesora… No. Eun Jae dijó que ella hizo todo lo que quiso hacer… por eso ella no tenia arrepentimientos o sentimientos que persistieran… Gracias… Por darme la oportunidad de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo- Quería decir Gracias… quería decirte adiós. Un suspiro sale de mis labios sin poder evitarlo me es difícil mirarte a la cara –Cuando sepa algo de Jan Di te lo hare saber inmediatamente. Bueno, entonces…- agacho mi cabeza para despedirme –Adiós- Camino sin mirar atrás es difícil hacer esto, es difícil dejar ir mi amor, pero… pero tu estarás bien, porque tú eres el gran Ji Young.

[4]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acuérdate

De aquel momento en que cerraste con llave

Yo intuí algo

Al recordarlo con lagrimas en los ojos

Quiero que me abraces más que nunca

[¬¬]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[1] Capitulo 23 de Boys Before Flowers. Traducción de Asian Team

[2] **¨ ¨  
**  
[3] Capitulo 24 de Boys Before Flowers Traducción de Asian Team

[4] **¨ ¨  
**

[¬¬] Letra de Okizarisu de High and mighty colors

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como se habrán dado cuenta este texto como ninguno, de los que he escrito se alimenta de bastantes diálogos de los capítulos de nuestra serie favorita, jejejeje es que la volví a ver y me encanto más es casi perfecta (lo sería si YJ y GE se hubieran quedado juntos, perdonen, es mi locura) bien, solo cite dos capítulos porque fueron de los que me base ya que en ellos ocurren varios flashback así que no es que omita los demás es solo que realmente me base en esos dos.

Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño texto, este es un pequeño regalo para todas aquellas que han leído a DIME TE AMO y NO PUEDES AMARME.

GABY

PD. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR RR.


	2. ME DICES

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena de televisión KBS2.

Segundo capitulo! Gracias por su apoyo. Hasta luego, nos vemos pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando creíamos que teníamos todas las respuestas, de pronto, cambiaron todas las preguntas. Mario Benedetti

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡TE QUIERO Yi JOUNG! _(mostraban los anuncios con el reflejo de la luz del sol al amanecer)

_-Idiota… Incluso cuando sabias que estabas siendo una idiota… ¡Incluso cuando sabias eso mejor que nadie!... Si me pusiste en una situación tan difícil ¿Qué se supone que haga? _

_**-El viento una vez que se va no puede regresar a ese lugar otra vez Ji Young **_

_-¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!… ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas de nuevo! Aaaaahhh… [1]_

Recostado en mí cama recuerdo aquella mañana atormentándome por las dudas… ¿Por qué, por qué? Necesito que me des una razón que me ayude a comprender por qué lo has hecho, por qué aclaraste aquella duda que en mi vivió por tanto tiempo, y que me confunden acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Necesito una razón una respuesta que me ayude a comprenderte -Dímela Ga Eul- grito y salgo a buscarte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Demonios- digo por lo bajo llevo parado frente a la tienda de avena más de treinta minutos dudoso e incapaz de entrar, mirándote a través del cristal. Al diablo es mejor hacerlo rápido. Entro y por el sonido de la puerta te giras para ver quién es -Yi Joung sunbae- me saludas sorprendida y por aluna razón sonrió al ver tus grandes ojos mirándome solo a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salir contigo es divertido y agradable, estando contigo no necesito una copa de licor en mi mano, ni rincones oscuros par poder sonreír y ser cortes, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Nunca habría creído que estar en un lugar así no esta tan mal- Extiendo mi mano ofreciéndote la bolsa que contiene un aperitivo, la tomas y me sonríes.

Me siento junto a ti pero no sé cómo demonios comenzar ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Por dónde empezar? -¿Aún no hay noticias de Jan Di?- Ok lo admito no es lo más inteligente que he hecho pero es lo único que me cruzo por la mente para parecer lo menos desesperado por preguntarte ¿Por qué?

-No. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar. Apagó su teléfono y solo dijo que se iba a algún lugar… -te miro mientras hablas. No puedo evitarlo -Si era al este o al oeste, ni siquiera lo dijo…- te interrumpo -Probamente ella esté bien, es Geum Jan Di después de todo- trato de decirlo tranquilo deseo que me creas y borres esa cara triste –Parece que conoces a mi amiga mejor que yo- me dices mientras hace una cara de niña caprichosa y yo solo puedo sonreír antes de hablar –Te lo dije, conozco un poco sobre mujeres- y todo parece igual que antes…

-¿Cómo esta Joon Pyo sunbae?- repentinamente me preguntas evito tu mirada un segundo antes de responder ¿Qué decir? Dudo un instante –Está hecho un desastre, qué más- termino soltando la verdad.

-¿Ga Eul?... – te llamo, me miras a los ojos pero hay algo extraño en tu mirada ¿tristeza? Debo saber que es lo que sucederá ahora - Ahora, ¿no deberíamos hablar sobre nosotros?- solo guardas silencio y evitas mi mirada algo sucede ahora lo sé. [2]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino junto a ti en silencio, un silencio que me asusta. Te llamo necesito decirte la verdad -Ga Eul yo…- me miras y puedo ver en tus ojos una gran tristeza parece que estas a punto de llorar, sin embargo me interrumpes -Yo me iré primero- no esperaba eso, mi rostro lo demuestra pero tu continuas -No es necesario que te sientas obligado conmigo, yo lo sé… sé cómo te sientes respecto a mi… Es por eso que ahora no voy a buscarte más, no te molestare- me miras a la cara cuando lo dice y puedo ver que no es fácil para ti decir esto las palabras se traban en mis labios, mi mente es un caos.

[3]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me dices "[…] no voy a buscarte más, no te molestare", me dices esto y te vas pero… ¿y que se supone qué debo hacer? te miro marchar lentamente y aun cuando sé que si te vas te habré perdido no me atrevo a detenerte quiero gritar quédate pero mi labios no pueden decirlo, quiero dar la media vuelta yo también y decir que es lo mejor pues nunca aceptare tu forma de ser yo no encajo con tu timidez ni con tu sonrisa, quiero pensar eso y dejarte ir, dejar de sentir esto que has hecho crecer muy dentro de mí pero ahora es demasiado tarde te has metido muy dentro de mí y no puedo evitar pensar que me he enamorado, ahora lo sé pero ya ves… aun sabiéndolo no quiero detenerte. Ahora te veo marchar lejos de mí sin mirar atrás, oigo el eco de tus pasos alejarse cada vez más y yo permanezco quieto y en silencio en el mismo lugar en el que me has dejado hasta que la silueta de tu figura se desvanece en la distancia.

Dulces, dulces besos,

Doloroso egoísmo

Escucha mis gritos

Donde estuviste? donde te perdiste?

En qué lugar habrás estado? Aunque sea sin mi

seguro que será mucho mejor

Dime porque, entonces dime porque?

No puedo sentir este amor, pensamientos silenciados

Pero ahora lo dejo salir todo

Hubo días que soñaba que era capaz de dejar entrar a alguien

[…]

**[¬¬]**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[1] Capitulo 23 de Boys Before Flowers. Traducción de Asian Team

[2] Capitulo 24 de Boys Before Flowers Traducción de Asian Team

[3]_

[¬¬] Letra de Okizarisu de High and mighty colors

No olviden comentar.

SHANON17


End file.
